Como rojo y amarillo
by JodidosMilagros83
Summary: /AU/ -'¿Amor? eso no existe'- Sollux es el tipico chico universitario que no cree en el amor por problemas de hace mucho años pero tiene una vida que todo chico desearía tener. Su vida cambia al conocer un chico bajo, pelo negro y malhumorado.


Hola! owo/

Como están? Bueno, comienzo uno de mis primero fanfics de homestuck de Solkat  
( que por cierto me encanta esta pareja xD) y lo hice con mucho cariño y amor 8D (?  
Sinceramente, estoy un poco nerviosa por lo comentarios, criticas, etc. En fin, comenzamos este fic  
espero que les guste! (owo)/

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes (obviamente xD) no son míos!  
**Advertencia:** AU y Palabrotas eve~ (?

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Después de una gran fiesta en la universidad, Sollux se despierta con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Mira hacia los lados y, se dio cuenta que esta no era su habitación. Intenta poner su mano en su frente pero algo se lo impide.

Una chica de tez blanca y de largos cabellos negros, ondulados y sedosos, dormía encima de su brazo, esa era Aradia.

Suspiro fastidiado y saco su brazo lentamente para no despertarla. Salio con éxito, pero ahora, no encontraba sus lentes. Su malgenio aumentaba cada vez mas pero prefiere no estar tan enojado, por su bien.

Sin darse cuenta esta semi-desnudo, solo unos boxer tapaban su sexo.

Busco su playera y su pantalón y, de inmediato, se los puso.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, abrió unos de los cajones de Aradia y encontró sus gafas. Lamentablemente, no encontró un remedio para el dolor de cabeza.

Se coloco sus zapatos y, con pasos lentos, se acerco la puerta y salio.

Muchos de sus compañeros estaban dirigiéndose a sus cuartos. El sabia que ya era tarde y que su clase ya termino, a si que, solo atino en dirigirse a su habitación con John. Mientras camina hacia allá, mantenía su mano en su frente, por suerte, no estaba tan lejos a si que no tendría problemas en el trayecto.

Sus pasos se hicieron mas rápido al ver que estaba a centímetros.

Al fin, llego pero algo faltaba...

-¡Las llaves!- grito.

Gruño enojado y solo toco la puerta. Impaciente, toco mas veces de lo normal hasta que un chico de pelo negro, ojos azules, camiseta blanca y con short abrió la puerta.

-¿Que sucede?- miro a Sollux - Hey... ¿Que tu no tenias tus llaves?- dijo John extrañado.

Sollux no respondió a su pregunta y entro. Rápidamente, abrió su cajón y saco unas pastillas para el dolor. Su cama estaba arriba, ya que es una litera, y sin pensarlo dos veces se acostó en la de John.

-¡Dude, esa es mi cama! la acabo de hacer- dijo John con sus mejillas infladas.

-Egbert, no tengo ganas de discutir, a si que, solo cierra la boca- dijo Sollux, mientras puso una almohada en su cabeza.

lo miro con el ceño fruncido y se sentó.

-A si que... ¿De nuevo?-

-No se a que te refieres con "De nuevo"- mintió, lo sabia perfectamente.

-Bueno, tu sabes, eso de andar de "cama en cama"- dijo John un poco

avergonzado

-Es solo para divertirme un rato- dijo sin interés.

-La personas tienen sentimientos- dijo el, firme en cada palabra.

-A mi no me jodas con esa mierda, si te la vas a pasar de filosofo, mejor cierra la puta boca- dijo Sollux con malgenio y le dio la espalda.

El lo miro serio. John odiaba que lo trata a si, el sabia que tenia razon y que Sollux es el que esta equivocado.

-A si, por cierto, ¿me traes agua?, me duele la cabeza- dijo el, mientras les mostró las pastillas.

John hizo un suspiro corto y fue a buscar agua.

-Toma- dijo en seco.

-Dejalo encima del mueble-

John lo obedeció y se fue al computador.

Mientras tanto, Sollux se metió unas de la pastillas a la boca y tomo agua. Cuando trago la pastilla, se dio cuenta que John estaba ocupando **su** computador.

-John- dijo Sollux, enojado.

Al menor le dio un escalofrío.

-¿S-si?-

-¿Que te he dicho sobre ocupar **mi** computador sin **mi** permiso?- dijo, enojado.

-¡Tu no has arreglado el mio!-

-Sera, tal vez, ¿por que no tengo tiempo?-

-¡Obvio que no tienes tiempo, si te la pasas...-

-No seas infantil y no metas este tema en nuestra discucion ¿ok?- dijo Sollux con tono maduro.

John lo mira con sus mejillas infladas y, obviamente, con cara de odio.

Sollux hace un suspiro corto.

-Esta bien, pero solo por esta vez- dijo el, mientras dejaba las pastillas encima del mueble.

John, repentinamente, cambia su cara a una de felicidad.

-¡Gracias, te debo una!-

-Como sea-

Hubo un gran silencio, solamente, se escuchan los sonidos de las teclas.

-Egbert, ¿Que hora es?-

-Son las...- se quedo en silencio- ¡Mierda, mi clase ya empezó!- grito mientras ponía sus zapatos, rápidamente.

Cuando termino de ponérselos, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡Después nos vemos!- dijo John, agitado, y cerro la puerta de golpe.

Sollux puso cara de fastidio y se paro rápidamente para ver en el reloj.

-1:45...- dijo.

"-Si lo pienso a si, mi clase comenzaria en...-" pensó.

-1 hora con 30 minutos- dijo en voz alta, fríamente.

-1 hora con 30 minutos de puro aburrimiento- dijo en un suspiro.

Se sentó en la silla y toco su frente. Por suerte, su dolor de cabeza ha desaparecido, la pastilla dio resultado.

Sin nada mas que hacer, abrió la puerta y salio a su lugar favorito, la azotea.

Había poca gente en el campus, ya que, obviamente, a esta hora es donde mas gente entra a clases. Pero le alegra que haya poca, a si no le joden mas de lo normal.

En fin, subió las escaleras rápidamente y abrió la puerta.

Como siempre, el lugar estaba desolado y sin nadie mas, a excepción de Sollux.

Camino hacia una de las paredes, apoyo su espalda y se deslizo hasta tocar el suelo. Una de sus manos las llevo a sus anteojos y se los quito. Hizo un suspiro y cerro sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta, Sollux cayó en profundo sueño.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing".

Sonó la campana para entrar a clases. Sollux abre sus ojos, lentamente, para después bostezar. Sus manos pasan por sus ojos para restregarselos.

Sabia, perfectamente, que ahora tenia que ir al aula, a si que, sin mas remedio, se paro y se coloco sus anteojos. A paso lento, se acerco hacia la puerta, hasta que, escucha a alguien sollozar. No le da mucha importancia pero su curiosidad aumenta al escucharlo mas fuerte. A si que, camino rápidamente hacia atrás de la gran pared y ahí estaba.

-¿KK?-

Al chico le da un escalofrío y, rápidamente, fija su mirada hacia Sollux.

-¡¿Tu?!, ¡¿Que haces aquí?!-

_Continuara . . ._

* * *

-Sale con una con su manta protectora (?- Y... que tal? 8D

-le tiran tomates, zapatos, botellas-

I know, I know... se que no es tan bueno pero tenia mucho tiempo

libre y bueno... estaba aburrida (aunque estuviera aburrida, igual lo

hice con amor 8D estaba inspiradamente aburrida (? eve) En fin, tal vez suba

el segundo capitulo, Tal vez...~

**¿Reviews? **(;w;)/


End file.
